bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Booster Munchapper
For the alternate universe counterpart, please see Booster Munchapper (alternate universe). Booster Munchapper is a Jo-Adian, who joined Star Command to become a Space Ranger to follow in the footsteps of his idol, Buzz Lightyear. Physical Appearance Even though Booster weighs 500 UMMUs (Universal Mass Measuring Units), he is physically strong and can easily break things apart with his brute strength. Like most Jo-Adians seen in the series, he has red skin, large scaly patterns on his back, pink eyes, and large yellow teeth that sometimes protrude from his lower lip. He has four fingers, and two toes. Unlike other Space Rangers, his suit has humongous rockets instead of wings for a jetpack and it's probably the biggest to date on Star Command. History Booster Sinclair Munchapper was born on a broccoli farm on the planet Jo-Ad. Raised a farmboy, he developed a strong relationship with his best friend Buster, as the two grew up on the farm together, and with his Space Ranger idol, Buzz Lightyear, when the two worked together to stop the Evil Emperor Zurg from attacking the farm with his Mega Hornet. Soon after, he was brought to Star Command by Buzz hoping that he would be trained as a Space Ranger himself, much to Buster's jealousy, but was instead assigned as one of the space station's janitors. Throughout his shifts, he is seen expressing his desire to become a Space Ranger, showing off his studying by quoting word-for-word phrases from the Space Ranger Mission Manual. He becomes quick friends with XR and Mira Nova under Buzz's watch, as all four are soon thrust into the ultimate mission to save the galaxy from the sinister clutches of Zurg himself. After the Evil Emperor's defeat, Booster is then inducted before an onlooking crowd in Capital Plaza and joins the newly-formed ranks of Team Lightyear; his dream finally a reality. '' '' From there, as they say, the rest is history as Booster helps his team thwart evil in all shapes and forms throughout the galaxy during the series. Personality Born and raised on the agricultural planet of Jo-Ad, Booster is a simple boy with innocence and kindness abound. While not coming off as the brightest star in the sky, he is very loyal, gentle, faithful, and trustworthy to his friends, making him a great ally to gain whenever danger arises. He is a gentle giant, easily the largest member on his team (if not among other characters), and he is officially Buzz Lightyear's biggest fan. Booster can be, although rarely, capable of jealousy. In the episode "The Plasma Monster", he had developed a thing for Petra Hammerhold, Senator Hammerhold's daughter, and when she took a liking to Plasma Boy instead of him, he nearly allowed his jealousy to cause the boy's death. Booster since saved Plasma Boy's life and is happy that he and Petra are together. He also showed jealousy when Flash Flemming, who appeared to be a new space cadet, earned praise from Buzz, and made him look like a fool trying to show he's better. However, it turned out he was right about Flash not being on their side at all, as Flash was a robot controlled by members of the Gargantian Militant Movement. Booster is also a momma's boy, although he groans whenever she calls him "Boosty Bug". He also has a love for animals, as he sometimes will try to smuggle them onto Star Command and keep them as pets, as in the case of the yukaris in "The Yukari Imprint". This sometimes can get him into trouble either with his peers, as he was scolded by Buzz for trying to have a yukari for a pet, or just in general, as in the case of "The Beasts of Karn", when he was poached by Rentwhistle Swack because he thought Booster was an animal chasing another. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Booster is super strong and can lift large objects with few problems. He is also equipped with a laser on his right arm like the other Space Rangers. Quotes The Adventure Begins *"Whoosh! Whoosh! Look out for the asteroid, XR!" Trivia *Booster was mentioned in a 2010 "Free Comic Book Day" Toy Story comic, "The Return of Buzz Lightyear: Part One". *Booster's favorite supermodel is Vicki Vortex. *In the third grade, there was some sort of playground incident that Booster was involved in and apparently traumatized by. The context behind this incident is unknown. *According to the episode, “The Taking of PC-7”, he has two brains—one in his head and the other in his bottom half. *His clothing size, according to a quote from "Enemy Without a Face", is a Mega Extra Large. *In the episode, "Root of Evil", his middle name is revealed to be Sinclair. The middle name is also a nod to the real-life gas station. Appearances Episodes * The Adventure Begins * The Torque Armada * Gravitina * XL * Little Secrets * Inside Job * NOS-4-A2 * The Planet Destroyer * The Beasts of Karn * Tag Team * The Return of XL * Strange Invasion * The Taking of PC-7 * Mindwarp * Mira's Wedding * Panic on Bathyos * Shiv Katall * Stress Test * A Zoo Out There * Root of Evil * Super Nova * Downloaded * The Plasma Monster * The Crawling Flesh * Dirty Work * The Slayer (mentioned only) * The Lightyear Factor * Clone Rangers * Bunzel Fever * Devolutionaries * Head Case * The Yukari Imprint * The Shape Stealer * Star Crossed * Haunted Moon * Stranger Invasion * Eye of the Tempest * Revenge of the Monsters * Lone Wolf * Planet of the Lost * Revenge of the Raenoks * The Starthought * Millennial Bugs * Conspiracy * At Large on a Small Planet * Sunquake * First Missions * Large Target * War and Peace and War * Lost in Time * Rookie of the Year * Wirewolf * Rescue Mission * Star Smasher * Enemy Without a Face * Good Ol' Buzz * Return to Karn * Speed Trap * Holiday Time * Opposites Attract * Ancient Evil * 42 Books *Attack of the Energy Vampire *Blast Off! *Buzz vs. Torque: One-On-One *The Good, the Bad, and the Robotic *Infinity and Beyond *Meet the Space Rangers *Space Action! *Speed Trap *Team Lightyear *Trapped in Time Comics *Monday, Monday *The Foolium Effect *Project G Video Games *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Gallery Booster.png Booster laser 1.png Booster small.png Booster headbuttaction front.png Booster rockets front.png Buzz ozma booster.png References Munchapper Booster Munchapper Booster Munchapper Booster